I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry
by lfk214
Summary: (NEW title alert! it used to be THE CURSE IS GONE RIGHT?) chapter 6 up! it's about Ella and the curse is back (i know typical) but there's a TWIST! what happens to Char?
1. What to do?

Chapter 1

A/n this chapter starts the story through Ella's eyes.

"Dear could you please spin" "I'm so sorry but I have to go" I quickly took the dress and changed into my normal clothes. Mandy who was now living in the Palace with me, was waiting outside in the market for me. "Lady, what is wrong, you look frightened?" "I am Mandy I'm so scared. Quick give me a command anything" "Stand on one foot, but why would you need a command you broke the spell sweetie" The headache returned. "Mandy the countermand." "Lady, don't stand on one foot." Relief flooded through me. "Mandy it's the spell… I didn't break it. Char is in too much danger. We must leave quickly. I'll leave a note for Char and… and we'll go to Bast." "Lady, you're making the right decision for all, but can you go through this again?" "Mandy I have to!"

Dear Char, 

I love you to the end, but I just can't handle it.  My life has forever been bound to this curse, and it seems the clutches are not yet released.  I know it's cowardly of me to run, but I can't live with myself with you in danger.  I'll return if I ever get rid of it. 

Your Love Always,

Ella

I knew how hard this was going to be, but I had to. I packed my clothes, and precious belongings, the wolf cup, my book, my glass slippers, and a drawing of my Char. Mandy got a carriage and food ready. On my way out the door I handed the note to the butler and ran, tears streaming down my eyes. Once in the carriage Mandy just held me, and let me cry. The carriage jerked forward and we were on our way to a new dreadful life. 

It took about five days to get to Bast. My new life was about to start…. And I wasn't sure I wanted it to. 

Mandy and I looked for jobs. It wasn't hard because Mandy is such a good cook. We got a job at a manor, not unlike the one I used to live in. Me, I cleaned floors, dusted, helped cook, and everything a servant should do. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It certainly was easier than "working" for "Mum" Olga. Every night I read from my magic book. It comforted me where Mandy could not. I saw pictures of Char, Apple, and Hattie trying to get MY prince. The hardest thing the book should me though was Char opening my letter. I broke down in sobs at the look of surprise and disappointment in his face. His smile quickly faded, and for the next two weeks he was sober. Oh how much I wanted to talk to him and tell him how much I love him. He sent a letter, how he found me I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with him being a prince. 

Dear Ella,

You know how much I love you. Please come home. I haven't laughed or even smiled since you left. The whole palace misses you. Please just come home for ME.

Love,

Char 

I didn't know what to do. For several days afterward I serious thought about going home, but I knew it would bring death to Char. It was like gut feeling that my heart couldn't throw over. And I was right death was coming to Char but it wasn't through me…

Hey this is Lauren as you can tell this is my first story and well be nice. I'm only going to do this chapter so far but please r&r so I can decided rather to keep writing if it's bad PLEASE tell me! I tried to leave it at a cliff hanger but who knows….


	2. INTRO!

Although Ella thought the curse was gone, she was mistaken. She learned this while shopping for a wedding gown. She was being fitted for a beautiful dress (simple yet elegant, a pearl trim, long with a flowing train). The lady near in her fifties was speaking as she was hemming it. "Now I have known the Prince since he was born and I know you will make him a wonderful wife." "I'm sure I will, I love him so much," Ella responded with ease. "Now dear, spin so I can see if I need to fix anything." Ella knowing very well if she were to spin at that moment the dress would rip so she decided not to. To her surprise she began to feel queasy, the world started to spin. Realizing in grief that she hadn't broken the spell… she moaned. 


	3. New friends

Guys and if I EVER make a mistake or do something you guys don't like tell me and I will fix it ASAP! Also don't mind the bad spacing it's not my fault it's the computer they are letters.

By the way I don't have anything worth while hint, hint Ella Enchanted And I'm not making any money or do you think I would still be here hmph!

            Char back in the palace was miserable. All he could think about was Ella. Her smile, how she always made him laugh… No I won't think about Ella no. I love her I know that but if she loved me so much she would stay and try to fight the curse. Right? Why can't life be easy…….

            I know I'll go for a walk, back to the place I first met Ella maybe I will get some ideas. Little did Char know someone was waiting for him…

            A/n I'm now going to introduce a very important new character her name is Victoria. Now Victoria is a very beautiful girl in a dark way (very very different from Ella) she has brown eyes with long dark brown hair. She wasn't too wealthy but enough to be invited for a stay at the palace. Her father was a duke and an important family friend until he passed away recently, so the Queen and King invited her to spend time with Char while getting over her grief. Char only have met her a few times decides to show her around.

Char's POV*

-Day of Victoria's Arrival-

            I saw her and my jaw almost…. Almost dropped. I think I might just be getting over Ella after all. I'm now glad I went for a walk. Just looking at her makes me want to get to know her, hold her, and even kiss her. Wait I barely even know her, last time I saw her she was about six. It's just been so long…..

"Prince, Prince?" 

"OH! I'm so sorry. Welcome to…..umm the… the palace. Please….. call me….. Char…… it's what all my friends call me." I just barely managed to stammer. God am I staring? Char get a hold of your self. 

Victoria's POV* 

Oh he is soo cute when he does that. He's staring ah I think I'm in love. Oh he's at a lost of words. "It's a pleasure to meet you Char." I can't wait, my jobs going to be easier than I thought……

I know you guys are all thinking oh she's evil… well I'm not sure yet if I want her to be evil you know… By the way you should thank my friend Trish because she's the one who made me update… lol.  Hey if you have any ideas what so ever tell me PLEASE….. 

Well I was looking at my story online today and I thought hey I'll be a good author and update a nice long chapter… and I look back only to notice the other part of chapter 3 was missing ….. well it took me a while to find it so to say I'm sorry I'm going to make it extra long just for you guys…

            Ella was not having a "pleasant" stay. Every night she went to bed tired and sore. If that wasn't bad enough Summer Balls were about to begin which meant endless serving and cleaning. An interesting prospect though, was the last ball of the season Mistress Kahlan (* sorry SoT fans) allowed her servants to attend. Since most of the balls were held at her house, Mistress Kahlan felt it was only fair to allow her servants at least on day off a year for a chance to experience what they could never have. Although it was two months away and a good many balls away Ella could only wait and hope for that day. So to prepare she started to save her money.

            A/N I'm going to press the fast forward button here cause well let's put it this way nothing happens till about two weeks until the ball… For all of those who care Victoria and Char get closer and Ella well saves her money, goes about her chores… and still daydreams about Char even though her magic book no longer shows her pictures ( which is a good thing as of Victoria is on the scene). Ok well I'll pick up with Ella shopping… and there will be a lot of POV changing

            Ella earned a good amount of money and was shopping for material (her mistress had given her the rest if the afternoon assuring Ella she was perfectly capable of fetching stuff for herself). Her new friend Julia, the seamstress could make a gown for her. Over the last two months she had made friends with all of the staff, except the grumpy butler who only mumbled to himself, but Julia had been her greatest friend. They talked of everything from her husband to the past Ella was running from (minus the curse). 

            Ella in her own thoughts ceased to notice the person until after they collided. "I'm so sorry..." I murmured under my breath still on the ground blushing and never looking up. When the shadow didn't move on I couldn't help but think oh god they're mad now. When a hand reached down to help her up she didn't expect it, but gladly took it. Up and brushing herself off, she looked at the person or well man. "Are you ok? I should have been looking as to where I was going.. I didn't realize that I would bump in to such a stunning women."  This I didn't expect. "No no no it's all my fault … I was just caught up in my own mind…" "And what may I ask was such a beautiful lady as yourself thinking about?" This just made me blush more. Seeing her embarrassment he quickly changed the subject. "My name is Andrew, but you may call me Andy." He slowly bent to kiss her hand. "My name is Ella, and it's a pleasure to meet you Andy." Ella said once she gathered her courage. Finally looking at the whole of Andy she noticed he looked well dressed enough to be a prince or at least a lord. Not to mention he was cute, but not as cute at Char. At her thought she frowned. Seeing his new friend frown he quickly proposed they spend the afternoon together. "Please allow me to escort you to where ever you are going Ella" With a look of shock on her face.. "Yes I would very much like that. I am shopping for material and would be honored if you would accompany me." "Then off we go!" ( a/n I know I know corny right but oh well) 

            Ella spent the rest of the afternoon with Andy and had to say she had a wonderful time… She had even told him she was a servant and he didn't care, much to her surprise. He even mentioned that he was going to her mistress's ball and hoped to see her there. Oh how quickly she'd gotten over Char… but deep down she knew she still loved him. And the best part was she didn't endanger Andy at all by just being with him…. There was nothing to endanger….

A/N ok guys I want to make the ball a whole chapter so I'm going to leave it right her and start my new chapter except it to be up this weekend if I have a chance YAY my friends coming down from Virginia so if anything blame her if it's not up and hey if you have any suggestions just tell me and I'll think on them.. 


	4. not the ball yet

Char thinking as he fell asleep

I'm really starting to like Victoria……. Maybe I'll invite her to the ball……….Or maybe I'm jut hoping to see Ella….

With that last thought he fell into a night if fitful dreams surrounded of his love and the new girl…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ella however could wait to see Andy again. Not that he wasn't nice but he was no Char. _Wait did I just think that…Oh god. _The next morning she woke up before dawn, dressed quickly, and went down to help Mandy. "Well Sweet, I'm very glad you've met this Andy boy, but don't do this trying to replace Char.." At those words Ella knew they were almost true… She did miss Char and would give anything to have him back, but Andy was new and he didn't love her and she couldn't  put him in any danger that was what was most important….. She couldn't hurt him.

Besides that moment her day was about normal until late afternoon. Andy came calling for her. Kahlan having known Andy for many years and eager to see both him and Ella happy, let Ella have the rest of the afternoon off.

When Ella went out the door Andy took her arm, locked it with his, and they started to stroll around the garden. Talking about general things like the weather and happenings in Bast, until the topic of the upcoming party. "Now I know this is a little sudden but I have taken an instant liking to you Ella, and it would honor me greatly to escort you to the ball." "It would be my pleasure." Ella responded after a few moments of thought. _What happens if Char is there ?Silly Char already met someone else by now. But he'll still might be there. JUST GO! "Then I shall see eight next Friday night" "Yes that would be lovely" And with that they headed back to the manor to say goodnight. Andy moved in for a quick kiss, but Ella's mind was somewhere else as she turned towards the door._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "I don't know if you would like but would you come to the ball with me?" "I would LOVE to. When shall we leave next Thursday." (Char asking Victoria)

A/N I'm not one to go into much detail about the week but you know fast forward dah dah daaah!!! Sorry I think after writing so much I'm getting real corny…hm?

 Fast Forward to the next Wednesday……..

            Ella was with Julia working on her gown while keeping a conversation at a light tone. "So Andy is taking you to the ball." Ella just nodded and kept sewing. "I heard from Marissa, mistress' handmaiden, that the Mistress invited your beloved Char." Julia said with a smug smile. Ella gasped in shock. Composing herself. "Why would I care?" she snorted. "I'm going with Andy." Not getting the reaction from her friend that Julia wanted she began to worry. I know no matter what she says she still loves Char. All I have to do is get them together. And as she was sewing her plot began.

*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~

THURSDAY!!!  
         Char's journey with Victoria started bright and early the next day. Char rode horse and Victoria in a carriage. This suited them both just fine. They brought along two dozens soldiers just in case. The journey was quick with not much trouble except from a group of bandits although Char can't say his father won't be pleased to have then arrive shortly in chains. (A/n I forgot how long it takes to get to Bast so for the purpose of my story one and a half days? SORRY.) They rested the night before they reached Bast. Although Char didn't see Victoria as a "camper" she didn't complain once. As they settled in for the night everyone said good night and retired to their tents. Char up for most of the night didn't get any sleep till about midnight. Victoria on the other hand had the perfect opportunity to make her move. At about two in the morning she got out of her blanket and cloak and made across the circle of tents to Char's tent. Pulling open the flap she came in. Kneeling beside Char she nudged him and started to whisper for him to wake up. When he finally woke up he was startled to see the lovely Victoria in his tent in nothing but a flimsy night gown. Although not sure if he in fact wanted her there he was quite amused. "Char I can't get to sleep… I hate to say this But I'm scared." "Victoria you have nothing to be scared of you are perfectly safe." "Char this is my first time outside of a house in the middle of no where. Would you mind if I sleep in here?" "No I guess not…" Char was still uncertain about his answer, but knew that she needed someone to protect her. So for that night Victoria sleep where she felt safe and Char felt uncertain. 

A/n Had you worried there for a moment huh? Well I'm not about to put anything of that in here you should know better! 

=Friday=

Char reached Bast a little afternoon. Having a very awkward moment this morning when everyone woke up and saw Victoria in his tent…… He quickly checked into one of the best inns in town, paying for two rooms (the company was sleeping just outside of the town), and set out for the market. After looking for quite awhile he decided to head back when suddenly A BIG PIE HIT HIS FACE! (No sorry just a joke …. Really sorry I couldn't resist… I was trying to lighten the mood… GOD you looked like you were getting into it and well I thought it was funny… stop staring at me like that… Ok I know I'm leaving end of a/n) something caught his eye. He turned and started walking to this woman of such beauty. Almost reaching her and touching her shoulder when she turned around. "Hello?" "OH I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew!" "Oh that's ok" and with that she left. _It hadn't been Ella… Why am I looking for Ella… Ok Char stop just stop you know she doesn't want to see you… but isn't she the reason why you came…. But you came with __Victoria__ remember… realizing his mistake he continued on to the inn. The owner of the inn kindly informed him that Victoria went out about an hour ago. Slumped into a state of despair he returned to his room. All afternoon he stared out of his window with a glaze over his eyes remembering all of his time with Ella, sliding down stair rails….. Proposing to her…. Saying yes… and finally leaving. With a sigh he flopped down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok since me being a genius misplaced the rest of chapter 4 here's what I had so far sorry the ball will have to wait… I love you guys but give me some time ok… I'll find it!


	5. ball ball ball ball!

A/n Ok um… I have been staring at this page for the last few weeks… and decided I should just finish it and post before someone kills me… So Happy Halloween!

=Saturday= 

            Ella woke up early, finished prepping the house for the ball that night, then went shopping. Mandy went with her. Lately they had not been spending much time together, and truthfully Ella missed her.

            While bonding again and finding a set of matching earring and necklace, both pearl they walked back to the manor. Ella couldn't help but think about how well they matched her gown. 

            Around five Ella started to get dressed at the ragging about how much time she had left of Mandy and Julia. "Julia I really think you should go to the ball, a lot of people go by themselves now a day." "Ella, I have more important matters to attend to."

 Ella didn't miss the twinkle in her friend's eye and began to wonder what Julia had planned. Mandy walked back in the room, she left ten minuets before. "Lady, you look perfect!" When both Ella and Mandy finished getting ready it was nearly eight. 

"Ella.." another maid called from downstairs "Andrew is waiting downstairs." "Oh alright I'm coming." Andy was watching the stairs when Ella descended down the stairs. (Later that evening he would swear he saw an angel.)

 Ella was wearing a dark green gown, matching her eyes not unlike the color she wore when she first met Char. It was low cut in the front, which was becoming the new style, and the back was circular so it showed her shoulder blades. The flowing skirt reached the ground, and spread out contrasting her tight top beautifully. Her matching tiara, necklace, and earrings where made of pearls and accented her dark brown hair perfectly. A cascade of curls surrounded her face making her glow. Her outfit was completed with a pair of glass slipper that, after some egging from Mandy she wore.

Andy stared until finally Mandy cleared her throat, and elbowed him in the ribs.  "um..uh… Ella how good it is to see you again." He bowed and kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." "Shall we join the other guests in the ball room?" "Yes, that would be pleasurable." With that they linked arms and proceeded to the ball room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Char and Victoria approached the manor in a carriage. Char stepped out and help Victoria out. She spent about five minuets brushing off the "dust" on her dress and musing with her before she would allow them to enter. "Ladies must be perfect when attending social gatherings." Was the only excuse she had. Char sighed; she really wasn't his type a girl…

            Char linked arms with Victoria's gloved hand.  They proceeded to the direction the maids pointed in.  The part had been moved out onto the back patio since it was such a beautiful night.  

            As soon as the royal couple reached the yard many of the guests greeted them formally and bowed or curtsied.  Char had everything but an interested look on his face.

            Victoria decided that her feet needed a rest even thought they had been there a mere minuets.  Char sighed and went to get some drinks for them.  While at the tables of food he looked back to see Victoria flirting with a few dozen men. They seem to flock to her.  Char shrugged and turned back around only to face one of his best friends.

            "Prince Andrew, how good it is to see you here!" Char said with his first smile of the evening.  "Same with you Prince Char. It's been quite awhile since we raved havoc at the royal palace." "Yes it has, maybe too long. It seems the maids have gotten lazy with out having enough mess to clean." "Is that so? Maybe I should make a visit soon." "That would be good. So who are you here with tonight?" "Well that would be her now."

            Ella walked up to Andy wondering who he was talking to. She could only see his back.  "Ella I would like you to meet my good friend Prince Char." Char turned around… now how many people have a name like Ella?

            There she was, his vision of beauty after so long, looking shocked or was that freighted. "Um…" Ella turned to leave pretending she hadn't noticed them.  Char grabbed her arm and held it firmly. "Ella it's not polite to run out on conservations." Char said somewhat sarcastically. "I wasn't running" Ella was interrupted by Julia. "Oh Ella dear I could use some help.. if you're not to busy." Ella jerked her arm out of Char's grasp. "Sure Julia, I'm coming right now." 

            Ella hurried away. "What was that about?"  "Nothing Andrew…" Sure didn't seem like nothing. "You know what I need to be going. I'll see you later ok?" "Sure."  Char hurried after Ella… he needed some answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What did you need Julia?"  "Uh… I need you to find me a book about the war in 1415."  "Why would you need that?" "Umm I really need it quickly and I have work to do… could you hurry?" Julia steered Ella into the library and closed the door.

            Char turned down a hall way he thought he say the two ladies go down.  There he met up with… what was her name Julia? "Um… Could you tell me where Ella went?"  "Sure, she's right through that door." Julia watched Char slowly open the door and step in… there was no war books in that library… her plan worked perfectly… now if the two love birds could get through their differences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ella set on the floor looking though the books…. War… war….war…. where was it?  Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat and looked up. There he was… staring at her with eyes of interest.

            Ella got off the floor and made a move for the door. He blocked her exit. "Ella, I think you owe me some explanations…"  "I need to go…" "Ella, you're not leaving … not again… I love you too much to let you go…"

            A single tear swam down her cheek… "But… but I can't allow myself to hurt you."  "Can't you see I hurt so much without you being there…"  Ella broke out into sobs.  Char pulled her into a tight embrace and for a moment Ella let it be… but the thoughts came back… what if she was kidnapped or even told to poison him or stab him… the man she loved… she wouldn't bear it… couldn't.

            Ella pulled out of his grasp. "I can't I just can't."  "Why not, Ella? I know you love me as much as I love you."  "Because it's back…" Ella whispered.  "What's back?"  "the…the curse… it's back…"  "Oh Ella. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? We'll work it work it our together… You're not alone." 

            "But you're in danger. I could kill you."  "Ella, I think that if you don't come home with me… that will be the death of me."  "but … but.." "No buts.. no regrets… I love you more than life itself." "Oh Char!"  Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, she never wanted to let go. Char put his arms around her waist and gave her a loving squeeze. Soon they would have to go to the party… but right now he was going to savor the moment…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n So there you go… a nice little chapter… now that I got through that little writers block I'll  try to update one a week or every two weeks.. tah tah for now!


	6. chapter 6 over and over again

A/n I beg of you to forgive me… for it has been almost 3 months since I have updated.. terribly terribly sorry and remember I love all of my readers and reviewers more than anything.. specially when I don't update for months..
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    
            Ella and Char walked out of the library. He dried her tears with a handkerchief and gave her a loving squeeze on her hand. He had a smile on his face that made Ella think she could get through anything.
    
            They strolled out into the garden hand and hand. Char looked down at Ella and saw that she was more than a little nervous. He looked around and saw Victoria. That's it! He'd introduce them.
    
            The newly reunited couple glided, or so it seemed, through the crowd to arrive near the fountain where Victoria flirted with one of her many admires. Just as the vile lady began to wonder when her 'darling' Char was going to return he appeared with some child holding on to his hand, as if it was a life line. "Oh how cute Char, she's so adorable. Where ever did you find her? Must of lost her mother in this crowd, oh dear."
    
            Ella looked puzzled. Who was this lady, and why did she think she was some little girl. Ella recalled that her eyes must be puffy red and she must look a mess. She forced a smile.
    
            Char oblivious to what was going on introduced the ladies. "Victoria this is my fiancée Ella, that is if she still wants me." Ella glanced at Char with a look of disbelief. He still wanted her after she had run away, didn't contact him, and was cursed.
    
            Ella realized suddenly. No matter what she did or how many mistakes she ever made Char would love her. She smiled a smile that reached her ears and jumped as if she truly was the little girl Victoria believed her to be. She grabbed Char into a suffocating hug and he twirled her around. Her dress was going in a hundred directions at once, sometimes hitting Victoria.
    
            While the 'happy' couple was celebrating, getting cheers from most of the folks nearby, people were such eavesdroppers, Victoria turned a bright shade of red.  This was not what was supposed to happen. It ruined all of her plans. Why now when she was so close? The throne was in her reach! Victoria suddenly reached out and slapped Ella.
    
            Char and Ella had long stopped spinning and were staring at each other with puppy dog love eyes. Ella reached up to her cheek, it stung with a passion.  Char got a look of hatred in his eye, she hadn't known he possessed.  
    
            The gentle and collected Char wasn't there anymore.  That was beyond called for.  He had never promised anything to Victoria and she was lucky that he had done more for her than what was politely dictated from his role in the kingdom.  This was the women he loved, this was the future queen of the realm, this was his Ella, and she had neither right nor position to do that!
    
            Char remained calm for the most part.  Ella was a bit stressed as she had every right to be.  He simply turned disgusted away from Victoria after a brief speech.  "Be expected to find your own way back to the palace Victoria, and when you get there you may pack up your belongings and remove yourself from my sight."
    
            It was a bit cold on his part, but what did she deserve? No more than what she was dealt.  Char pulled Ella away from the fountain and hugged her close to him.  They moved to the dance floor with Ella's face buried in his tunic.  
    
            After a few moments of dancing Char coaxed Ella to show him the pretty face he knew she held.  She lifted her self slightly to give him the look he needed.  Her face was again strewn with tears.  
    
            Char lifted her head and whipped away the mess with his thumbs.  She had to smile softly.  Ever since she'd seen him again, after all these months, she was crying.  With that smile Char hopes began to soar. They just had to make it through this hard time and then things would be better, or at least he hoped.
    
            They descended from the dance floor when the soft song ended.  Only to be corned by Julia.  Ella had a false stern look on her face.  "You planned that!"  Julia could only smile softly.  Char did the only thing he could think of and gave her a soft friendly hug.  "Thank you."
    
            That was all the thanks Julia needed for a job well done.  Although her new friend would be leaving, Julia looked forward to hearing about their magical wedding coming forth in a few months.
    
            The bell chimed loudly in the court yard.  Midnight already.  Char looked at Ella half expecting her to run off like the balls of the old days.  She smiled more to herself as reassurance, she had nothing to run from now. 
    
            Unnoticed from a dark corner the young couple was watched.  Andrew stood there leaning against the wall.  He had a faint smile on his lips.  The perfect girl, with the perfect guy, of course it had been too good.  Char had always been his better, why would things change now?  But as long as Ella was happy, really happy, he guessed it wouldn't hurt too much, would it?
    
            Victoria was more than humiliated.  She glanced around for some comfort but her "posse" had long since melted into the crowd. She threw daggers with her mind at Char and imagined a death worse than one should ever dream.  A brilliantly evil plan came to her at a glance.  That fellow in the corner, didn't he come to the ball with that twit of a girl?  
    
            The snake made her way to the corner, and the real story begins…
    
    A/n: thanks for you guys who stayed with me… as I FINALLY got to the real plot of the story.  I guess now that I made it past an impossibly long introduction I hope to update more.  Thanks to LoniGirl, Gothamin, babyjavy, and blueglass25 for having me on your author alerts and favorites lists.  And I really do appreciate reviews.. so make sure to leave one on your way out!!


End file.
